The Spell
by GlitterGirl121
Summary: When Mal's mom escapes and put a spell on Mal to make her evil things will go badly. Will Ben risk everything just to save her or is will he be an incident bystander. (This is my first fanfiction!) Mal/Ben shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction! I really wanted to do this for a long time and I finally got an email. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _In Mal's bedroom..._

"Mal are you ok?" Asked Ben. "Yeah, it's just weird to know that your mother is a lizard." Mal said. "Ok, well I have to get to my

first official meeting as King." He said." Ugghh...ok fine but hurry back." She said. He kissed her on the cheek **and** left. Then the

gang came in. "Mal do you remember when your mom was turned into the size of her heart?" Asked Carlos. "Well either your

mom's heart grew or she used a spell to escape." Evie said. "Wait, what do you mean escape." "Check it out." Jay passed the

tablet. It showed the survallice footage from the same room her mom was in. The glass from the case cracked all of a sudden and

black smoke came out. Then out of no where Maleficent popped out of the black smoke. "I am going to find those little rugrats who

destroyed my plan and once and for all." Maleficent said. Mal closed the tablet and started to cry. "M, are you ok." Evie asked. "No.

I mean she almost destroyed us and she could be out there and she could be anything. I just don't want to lose you guys. I

especially don't want to lose Ben." Mal said. "Hey, if she tries to get you will protect you. Always." Carlos said. "Thanks. Well, I

should probably get ready. I'm having lunch with Ben." Mal said. "Hey, that will give you a chance to relax and I have the perfect

outfit you can wear." Evie said. When the boys left the girls got ready. When Mal got dressed Evie helped her with her makeup. "You

know I remember that we sat here a couple of months back when you were helping me get ready for my first date with Ben. I was

talking about how I never had a sister before and then you told me that your my sister. Thank you for being there for me." Mal said

and cried a little. "I am always here for you and so are the boys. Now are you ready to see how you look?" Asked Evie. Mal nodded

her head and Evie turned her around. Mal gasped. It was a dark purple dress and had her image on the corner. Mal started to cry a

little. "M, are you ok?" Asked Evie. "Yeah E. It's just that this image remind me of my mother. I know she is evil but I still love her.

You know a mother's daughter has to love her mother sometimes even if she tried to take over the world." Mal said and giggled a

little. Then there was a knock at the door. Mal opened the door and saw Ben. "You ready." Ben said. "Yeah let's do this." Mal said.

They left and went to Ben's motorcycle. While riding of Mal wrapped her arms around Ben and closed her eyes. "We're here." Ben

said. Mal opened her eyes. She thought this place looked familiar and when she saw the bridge she knew exactly where she was.

"Our picnic is at the Encanted Lake?" Mal asked. "I am just bringing back memories." Ben said. They walked and then Mal saw the

picnic just like last time. "I promise not to make you swim this time." Ban said. Mal smiled and giggled. They sat down and talked.

"Mal have to tell you something. I know your mother escape." Ben said. All of a sudden, the room went dark.

 **So guys, what did you think. Let me know. Also remember I am new at this thing and I do have school so don't be to impassion. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I love writing so I just couldn't resist writing a new chapter. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _In Mal's bedroom..._

Mal woke up and saw Ben next to her. "What happened?" She asked. "You fainted when I told you that I know that your mother

escaped. Are you scared or something?" Ben asked. "No, it's just there is this little voice inside my head telling me that I am evil. I

then I can't think." Mal said. "I think we need to ask Fairy Godmother what is going on." Ben said. When they took there first step

Mal dropped to the ground. "Mal are you ok?" Asked Ben. "No, I can't feel my legs. AHHH!" Mal screamed in pain. "My heart. It feel

like its disappearing. AHHH!" Ben lifted Mal and ran to Fairy Godmother. "Fairy Godmother, Mal fainted and then she said that there

is a little voice inside her head telling her she is still evil. When we just took a step she couldn't feel her legs and said it feels like

her heart is disappearing." Ben said. "Oh my. We need to get her to a more professional hospital." Fairy Godmother said. Mal was

sleeping while Fairy godmother ran to the phone. The gang came in. "Is Mal ok?" Evie asked. "I guess not, she fainted the said

there was a little voice inside her head that said she is evil. The we tried walking and she said she can't feel her legs and that it

feels like her heart is disappearing." Ben explained. "It is probably Maleficent." Carlos ssid. Then there was an ambulance outside.

"Someone said there was someone in pain?" A nurse asked. Ben carried _Mal_ and put her in a gurney. "Only one person can come

with her the rest just have drive there." The nurse said. "I'll go with her." Ben said. "You guys figure out what is going on." Ben

climbed into the back of the ambulance.

 _At the hospital..._

Mal layed there with her eyes closed. "Please be alright, Mal." Ben whispered. Then the doctor came in. "Ah, King Ben. What brings

you here." He asked. "I'm just concerned about my girlfriend." Ben said. "Well there is only bad news." The doctor said. "There is a

curse on her." "What?" Ben said. "AHHH!" Mal screamed.

 **So guys, what did you think. I am sorry for the cliffhanger. Also there is a poll for which story I should post next. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry if the chapters are to short I try to put a lot of information! Without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _At the hospital..._

Mal screams,"AHHH!" "What is happening?" Ben asked. "It has something to do with the curse." The doctor said. "Ben...I...can't."

Mal tried grasping for air. "No don't you talk like that." Ben said. "AHHH!" Mal screamed. Then out of no where there was black

smoke came out of Mal and circled her. When the black smoke circled her completely she disappeared. "MAL!" Ben screamed.

 _Back at Auradon Prep..._

"There is no other possible solution other than Maleficent putting a curse on Mal." Carlos said. Just then Ben came in and slam the

door. "Hey, what happened?" Jay asked. "Carlos was right, there was a curse on Mal." Ben explained. "But she disappeared. Now I

make it my life's mission to find her." "Wow! You must really love her." Evie said. "I do." Ben said. "I got to get going. I'll see you

guys tommorow at 1st period." "Bye." They said.

 _Somewhere dark and creepy..._

Mal woke up to see that it is dark but there is a spotlight on her. "Hello. Where am I? Who am I? Help." Mal screamed. She started

to cry. "Oh, my poor baby. Don't you cry, I will teach you everything about yourself so you remember." Just then someone popped

out of the shadows... Maleficent. "Who are you?" Mal asked. "I am your mother. Now you are and you were born evil. Now there is

just one more note. Your job is to get the fairy godmother's wand and destroy Carlos, Evie, Jay and Ben." Maleficent explained.

Then Mal turned into someone new. She has blonde hair and colorful clothes. "Now you will go to Auradon prep, pretend to be one

of the students and do as I told you. Understand?" Maleficent asked. "Don't worry I got this." Mal said and laughed evily. She left

the dark place.

 **So guys what did you think. I know this chapter was a little crappy but it will get better hopefully. Also there is a poll so make sure you vote. Until next time, evil dream!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! I am sorry this is late, I was really busy. So I have closed the poll and the top 3 were Desendants, Jessie and Tinker bell(with just oc's). I need ideas for the Descendants and Jessie fanfiction. I already have an idea for Tinker bell. Also there is a new poll for how I should call Mal. I also need ideas for the next couple of chapters but I have an idea for the ending. Thanks!**

 _The next day..._

"Hey, guys. I heard there is a new student." Evie said. "Class today we have a new student. Her name is Emma." Mrs. Goldberg

said. It was really Mal. When Emma walked in to the room her eyes glowed green. "Guys, did you just see that?" Ben asked. "Saw

what?" Carlos said. "Emma's eyes just glowed green. Only Mal's eyes glow green." He explained. "Ben maybe you just miss Mal. No

one can make there eyes glow green." Evie said. "Maybe you're right." Ben said. It seems that Emma already made friends.

 _At lunch..._

"Hey guys those outfits are puke-ular." Emma said. She laughed with Audrey and Chad. When Emma left Evie said "That girl is

really mean but I love her fashion." What they don't t know is what is coming in the near future.

 **Sorry this chapter is really short I had one idea what else to write. Help me! Bye**


	5. Note

**NOTE: Hey guys. So this chapter might not be that good. I am improvising until I get some ideas for the next couple of chapters. Also I need some ideas for the Jessie and Descendants fanfiction. There is a new poll for what to call Mal. Thanks, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys! So I have a couple of ideas but I still need your help. Also I need help with the Jessie and Descendants fanfiction. Also I just wanted to give a shoutout to LoveShipper. She had help me make this story better. So without further ado here is The Spell.**

 _In Mal's and Evie's room..._

"Hey, I heard I am suppose to room with you so whatever loser. Just don't invade my privacy." Emma said. "I'm sorry but someone

is already here." Evie explained. "Look, I may be blonde but I know what is going on here. I'm here and here to stay. Besides they

told me the girl who was here doesn't go here anymore. Now I have to go, I'm meeting some friends." Emma left the room. **Hey**

 **guys I have a new roommate and she is not 2 happy. Come to my dorm.** Evie texted her friends. Jay, Ben and Doug came.

"Wait where is Carlos?" Evie asked. "I don't know. He said he would meet us here. He said he had to go somewhere." Jay said. "Ok,

so I have a new roommate and she is not nice as she would appear. It is that new girl named Emma." Evie said. "Yeah she may not

be that nice. I said hi and then she told me to back off loser." Doug said. "Guys I know your not going to believe me but I really

think that is Mal." Ben said. "Ben, let it go. We all miss her but I think it is starting to get to you." Evie said. "You know what maybe

you're right. Maybe I miss her. I just could never think of a world without Mal and now there is no world without Mal." Ben said.

"She was like a sister to me, but I know that we will find her." Evie said.

 _Outside of school..._

"This might not be the medieval times, but make this boy a evil little one." Emma did a spell on Carlos. Carlos eyes glowed red.

"So, Carlos what is your goal?" Emma asked. "To be the evil and just evil." Carlos replied. They were out with Audrey and Chad.

 _Back at Evie's and Mal's room..._

 _"_ Alright losers get out." Emma came into the room. Audrey, Chad and Carlos came behind them. "Wait, Carlos. We waited for you.

Where were you?" Evie asked. "Why don't you shut up." Carlos said. "Carlos what happened to you. You used to be a nice guy who

loved puppies and now your suddenly acting like a bad guy." Evie said. "Well maybe I changed." Emma smiled. After everyone left

Emma went to take a shower. "I just want everything to be back to normal. I want Mal back." Evie started to cry. Emma was

standing there wondering. _Am I this girl._

 **So guys what did you think. Also I have a new poll for my Jessie fanfiction. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back! I am so sorry for the delay I just could find enough time. I just want to give a shoutout to fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night. She gave me a brilliant idea. Also I still help for my Jessie and Descendants fanfiction so if you have any ideas please, please help me. I also have a new poll. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _In Emma dream..._

Emma saw a girl and a boy. The girl had purple hair and the boy had brown hair. They were sitting near the Encanted lake. "And

right now I could look in your eyes and tell your not evil." The guy said. _Am I that purple haired girl? Or am a whole other person?_

Then the alarm clock buzzed. "Hey, way up." Evie said. "How was your dream?" "I can't remember." Emma went and brushed her

teeth and got dressed. On the way to 1st period she saw Jane. "Hi Jane. I love your dress!" Emma said. That wasn't what Emma

was thinking. _What is wrong with me._

 _After school..._

"Remember that the legendary party is on Friday." The school anoucments said. "Hey Evie. What is the legendary party?" Emma

asked. "It is an amazing party that where we embrace our parents ways into our clothes. This party is 50% style and 50% music."

Evie explained. "Oh. Well I better do some shopping. See ya." Emma left.

 _At the mall..._

"Hey, could you help me? I'm new and I am trying to find a dress store that is fancy but not to fancy." Emma asked someone.

"Ummm...yeah try "Not to pretty". Why are you going to the legendary party on Friday?" There was a guy named Aidan. "Yeah

exactly. Later loser." Emma said that with sarcasm. _What is this feeling I'm feeling. Emma you are to pick a black dress._ Maleficent

was getting into Emma's head. Then Emma picked a black sparkly dress. She went back to the dorm.

 **So guys, what did you think. Also make sure help me with my next fanfiction. Please! Bye!**


	8. Attention note

**NOTE:**

 **Sorry guys, I will not be updating for like more than a month. I am traveling out of the country. ️ I will be thinking of what to post next so don't think I don't care. I love writing for you guys. Also please help me with my Descendants**

 **fanfiction. I have an idea for the Jessie fanfiction. I have a new poll to help with my descendants fanfiction. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm back. I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter but here it is. Also make sure to vote for what I should do for my next fanfiction. So without further ado here is The Spell.**

 _In Emma's and Evie's dorm..._

"Hey what's up loser?" Emma asked. "Good. What do you got there?" Evie asked. "Oh it's just my dress for the legendary party."

"Yeah, but who is your parent?" _Say that it is Lady Tremaine._ Maleficent said in Emma's head. "Lady Tremaine. Yeah I'm going to

put a little red on it." "Oh. Do you mind if I help?" "You know you don't have to baby me?" "It's not called babying. Do you even

know what help is?" "No, but it sounds dumb." "It's not. It's when you guide someone or support them." "Alright I'll give it a try."

Evie helped Emma with her dress.

 _An hour later..._

"It looks amazing." Emma said excitedly. It was a sparkly red drop waist dress that looked perfect for a party. "Hey what time is it?"

Emma asked. "Umm...6:00." "Oh man. I'll be back." Emma grabbed her coat and just as she was about to walk out of the door Evie

asked her, "Where are you going?" "Oh, I'm going out with some friends." Then Emma left. Then she saw Carlos. "Hey Carlos,

where do you want to go?" "Where ever you want to go." "Why don't we just walk around town. I haven't done much of that ever

since I got here." Then they left.

 **So guys what did you think? Also please I am begging you even if they are terrible ideas to give me an idea for my next Descendants fanfiction. I will give you all the credit. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 8

Hey **guys. I am so sorry that I didn't post any chapters, I was out of the country. Anyway I was still writing what to do next so I have it all planned out. Good news guys, I decided to make more than one part to this story. So I have an idea of my next fanfiction. Also I'm sorry if the chapters aren't as long I try. I just want to also say thank you to everyone who reads this story. You guys al** **ways say to please update so thank you! I can't believe you guys like my writing. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _In town..._

"This is nice." Emma said. Emma and Carlos were walking down cobblestone streets. "Hey listen I saw you at the mall while you

were talking to Aidan." Carlos said. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah, and while you were talking you were sort of blushing." "Did not. Shut up."

Emma said. "Come on you like him." "Ok, so I might have some feelings for him but that does not mean I like him." "Sure you

don't." "Come on we got to go back before curfew." Emma said. Then they left.

 _At Evie's and Emma's dorm..._

Carlos dropped of Emma in front of her dorm. "I had fun Carlos. We should do this again." Emma said. "Agreed." Then Emma went

inside her dorm. Just then Evie came up to her. "Hey your back. Can I ask you a question?" Evie asked. "Ask away." "Could I look in

your closet? I have no more inspiration and I love your style." "Sure. After all you helped me so I will return the favor." Emma said.

"Great." Then Emma went in there. When she went in there she saw something unusual. She saw the dress she made Mal for her

picnic date that was like a month ago. "Hey Emma. Where did you get this dress?" Evie asked. "Oh it is what I was wearing when I

came here. You probably didn't see it because I bought a bunch of outfits before my first actually day at this school." Emma said.

Then all Evie was thinking was wether or not Emma was Mal.

 _The next morning..._

Evie woke up and got dressed. Then she snuck out without Emma noticing with the dress. Evie went to the boys dorm. She knocked

on the door and saw Jay. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. Evie barged into the room and saw Carlos still sleeping. "Hey, so guess

what." Evie said. "What?" "Emma is Mal." "Are you really believing what Ben is saying?" Jay asked. "I don't have to. I have this."

Evie showed Jay the dress. "This is the dress I made for Mal before she disappeared." Evie said. "Where did you get that?" "I found

this in Emma's closet. So I know your going to say I'm being paranoid but I think Emma is Mal." "Your right." Jay said. "I am?"

"Yeah. I was going to tell you you were paranoid." "Hey." Evie said. "Look you are her closest friend." "You know what. I'm just

tell Ben and Carlos." Evie said. "Ok, do whatever you want." Then Evie left.

 _In first period…_

Evie came in and saw Ben. "Hey Ben. I believe you about Emma being Mal." Evie said. "You do?" "Yeah. I found this dress in

Emma's closet." Evie pulled out the dress from her bag. "Wait. Isn't that the same dress Mal wore to our picnic?" Ben asked. "Yeah.

Emma said she bought a bunch of outfits before enrolling here." Then Carlos walked into the door. "Hey Carlos. I know where

Emma is." Evie said. "You do? Where is she?" "She is in Emma's body." "Are you really believing what Ben said?" Carlos asked. "No.

I found this dress in Emma's closet." Evie showed Carlos the dress. "So that doesn't prove anything." Carlos said. "It's the dress I

made Mal before she disappeared. So do you believe me?" "I don't know. I guess so." "Great." Evie said. Then the bell rang. "Hey

I'll see you later." Evie said. Carlos went to his seat.

 **Hey guys. So what did you think? Review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I'm back and I don't know if I'm going to post any chapters in the weekdays until summer vacatio. So instead I'm going to try to post as many chapters on the weekends. But I hope you enjoy this story. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _After school…_

"And in other news the school dance is moved to next Friday night due to the decorating committee." The school anoucments said.

Emma and Evie were in there dorm. "Oh man. I was really looking forward to the dance." Emma said. "Hey, since there is no more

dance can I look in you closet again?" Evie asked. "Sure. All though there is nothing really interesting in there." "Don't worry. There

was something that caught my eyes."

 _Friday…_

Emma was getting ready to go out with some friends. "Hey I'm going out to get a bite to eat. Do you want anything?" Emma asked.

"No, I think I'm just going to sit here." Evie said. "So your just going to sit here?" "Yeah." "Ok. Well you can look in my closet all

you want. I'll be back before curfew." Emma said and left. When Evie left she called Ben and Carlos to come over. Then there was a

knock at the door. Evie answered the door and Jay was standing there. "What do you want?" Evie asked. "Ok. So I believe that

Emma is Mal." "You finally believe what I said." "No I believe what I saw." Jay said. "What do you mean?" "Do you remember the

ring Ben gave Mal on cornatation day?" "Yeah so?" "So, I saw Emma wearing the same ring." "How do I know your telling the

truth?" Evie asked. "Just look in her jewelry. After all she did trust enough to look in her closet." "Fine." Evie said. Then Carlos and

Ben came. "So what did you want to talk about?" Carlos said. "Guess what guys. Jay believes us." "Seriously?" Ben asked.

"Seriously. But it's not what I saw. He said he saw the ring you gave Mal on cornatation on Emma." "How do we know your telling

the truth?" Carlos asked. "We are going to look in her jewelry." Jay said. Evie went in Emma's closet and pulled out her jewelry box.

They opened it and saw the ring sitting on top of it. "And you guys thought I was lying." Jay said. "Ok so we all know that Emma is

Mal. Now what?" Ben asked. "Well we can't just say there is a girl trapped inside of her. Let's give it time." Evie said. "Hey guys.

Remember when Mal's mom escaped?" Carlos asked. "What if she is controlling her." "That is a good point." Evie said. "Hey we

better go. See ya." Jay said. Then Carlos and him left. "Well I better go too." Ben said then left. Then Evie put the jewelry box back.

Emma came into the room. "Hey I'm back. So you've been sitting here?" Emma asked. "No. I actually invited some friends." "Oh

well you should have let them stay. I'm trying this whole nice thing." "I find that hard to believe." Evie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Emma asked. "I said I find that unbelievable." "Yeah. I guess I just wanted to make a friend. It's been sort of

hard doing that. Everyone said I was bad news So I just went with the crowd. Now I wish I hadn't." "But aren't you friends with

Audrey, Chad and bad boy Carlos." "Audrey and Chad just liked that I was bad but we're not really close except for Carlos. He is the

only one who is actually my friend." Emma said. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Hey let's get ready to go to bed." Evie said. "Before

that I got you a churro. You said you weren't hungry but I got it just in case." Emma handed her the churro. "Thanks. To be honest

I lied. I'm starving." Evie said. She ate the churro and went to sleep.

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever done. So what did you think. Review. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry for not posting and sometimes it will be like this so don't be impatient. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _The next morning..._

Emma woke up and got dressed. She went to go get some coffee. When she was there she saw Aidan. "Hey." Emma said to Aidan.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Aidan said. "Ummm...nothing." "So listen, there is this dance Friday night. Have you heard of it?" Aidan

asked. "Yeah, I've heard of it." "So I was thinking maybe you would want to go with me." "Are you asking me out in a date?" Emma

asked. "Mabye I am." "And maybe I'll be interested." "Wait. You're serious?" Aidan asked, almost as if he was shocked. "Oh yeah."

They were staring at each other until Emma got a call from Carlos. "Hey listen. I got to take this. I guess I'll see you at that dance."

Emma said and left. She answered the call. "Hey Carlos. What do you want?" Emma asked. "Oh I was just thinking maybe you

wanted to hang out later. Maybe we can talk about how Aidan asked you to the dance?" "How do you already know that? He just

asked me that a minute ago. Are you stalking me?" Emma asked then was looking around. "Don't be silly. Aidan just asked for my

advice." "Bye." Then Emma hung up the phone and went back to her dorm.

In Evie's and Emma's dorm…

Emma came in and saw Evie working on a dress. "Hey Evie. Are you going to the dance Friday night?" Emma asked. "Yeah. I'm

going with Doug. My mother's fashion is a whole other story though. Are you going?" "Yeah." "With who?" Evie asked. "Aidan."

Then Emma squealed with delight. "What was that?" Emma asked. "I think someone has a crush." "No. Ok, I have some feelings

but nothing more." "Sure. Ok, I believe you." Evie said rolling her eyes. "Oh, who I'm I kidding? I loved him ever since I layed eyes

on him." "Wow. I never thought a girl like you could like a guy like him." Evie said. "What do you mean?" "Well he is really nice and

people think of you as really bad. But that was before I knew what you went through. Hey I'm going to make him not like you, but

love you. Let's go to the mall." "Ok." Emma said and left with Evie.

 _At the mall..._

"Ok, so what I am thinking is some cute peep-toes, a clutch purse, some cute dangling earrings and bracelets. Oh, and I got you a

hair appointment. No offense but your hair is too straight." Evie said. "Noted. But could we cut back on the accessories? I don't

want him to think I'm a hog." "You know you think just like my old friend. Besides, you can't ever have too much accessories."

"Ok." Emma said. Then they started to shop.

 _At Evie's and Emma's_ _dorm..._

"Now that was fun." Emma said. They were back from shopping. "I especially loved what they did with my hair. Do you think Aidan

will love it?" Emma asked. "No." "You don't?" "I think he'll love it, and if he doesn't it's his loss." Evie said. Then Emma smiled. "Hey

we should get ready to go to bed." Emma said. "Before that I got you a churro while you were getting your hair done." Evie then

pulled out a churro from one of the shopping bags. "Here." Evie gave Emma the churro. "Thanks. Now after _we_ finish this churro

will go to bed." Then Emma gave Evie half the churro and slept.

 **So guys** **what did you think? Review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. So I'm back and I'm so sorry that I didn't post a chapter last weekend. Sometimes I will be busy like that.** **I'm thinking about posting a whole different story so if you want one let me know in the review section and what you want it to be about or if it's a different movie or a show. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _Monday..._

"Just four more days folks to get ready for the dance! Get your dress and date ready. The biggest dance of the year. Friday night."

The school announcements announced. Emma was outside and saw Aidan. She went over to him and said, "Hey." "Oh hey. I can't

wait for the dance. How about you?" "I'm super excited! This is actually my first dance." "No way. Well let me tell you one thing.

There is going to be a slow dance where you and me are going to be dancing together." Aidan said. "I think I like the sound of

that." Emma said. "Oh by the way I love what you done with your hair. How about a date tonight? Say I'll pick you up at six-ish."

Aidan said. "I would love that. Hey I got to go. See you at six." Emma said and left.

 _In Evie's and Emma's dorm..._

Emma came in and saw Evie sitting on the bed drawing her fashion designs. "Hey, guess what. You were right." Emma said. "Right

about what?" Emma caught Evie's attention. "Aidan liked my hair or should I said loved it." "What did I tell you? And wait until he

sees you with all the other accessories." "Well…there's actually more." Emma said. "Oooooo…tells." "He asked me out on a date.

But I will be dressing myself. I want him to get to know me." Emma said. "Ugh, fine." Just then Carlos came in. "Hey Carlos, if you

came to tease me more about Aidan it's fine with me." Emma said. "Really?" "Really." "Ok. _You like Aidan. You like Aidan_." Carlos

teased. "Ugh, boys." Evie said. "Ugh, girls." Carlos said. Then Ben came in. "Hey Ben, are you going to the dance?" Evie asked. "I

don't have a date. Remember?" "Well you should come. Just in case she shows up." "I'm still thinking about it." Ben said. "Hey I

better get ready for the dance." Emma said. "That's right. So boys, out." Evie said. The boys left and Emma took and shower and

changed. "Come out. I _need_ to see your dress." Evie said. Then Emma came out wearing a simple drop-waist dress and some high

heels. "Emma, clearly I was wrong. You do know how to dress yourself for a date." Evie said. Then there was a knock at the door.

Emma answered it and Aidan was standing there. "Wow. So ready for our date?" Aidan asked, holding out his hand. "Sure." Emma

said putting her hand on top.

 _In Emma's mind…_

Maleficent was standing in a dark space while Mal was trapped in a cage. "I will get away. Mom, she will be good!" Mal was arguing

with her mother. "Honey, you have to leave it to the professional." "When is she coming?" Mal asked. Maleficent came close and

hissed at her then walked. "Mom, I can assure you that Emma is good! She found her true love. Her Prince Charming. And I can

assure you that love will win over you any day." Mal shook the cage. "Ugh. I just hate that word. Love. Besides I will release you

after the dance." "Why after?" Mal asked. "Because there is going to be so much love I will suck that and make it evil I side of me

and then I will rule the world." Maleficent cackled while Mal was thinking, I have to warn Emma.

At Emma's date…

Emma and Aidan were at a restaurant. "So why does everyone say your bad to the bone?" Aidan asked. "I don't know. Everyone

just said that and I went with the crowd. Now I wish I hadn't." "What do you mean?" Aidan asked. "Well I was always told that

being bad was good. My time here taught me that it's good to be good. And also in love." Emma said and blushed a little. "Well

guess what. I think I'm in love to. With you." Aidan said. "I think I really like that." Emma said. They talked, ate there food then

left. They saw a carriage with a horse. "Hey, would you like a carriage ride?" Aidan asked Emma. "I would love that." Aidan climbed

on the carriage. "Come on." Aidan said. Emma put one foot on and just as she was about to put the other she was about to fall.

Just then something was holding her hand. She looked up and saw Aidan. "Don't worry. I got you." Aidan said. He pulled her.

"Sorry. I never been on a carriage before." Emma said. They sat down and left. Once they were done they got off. Aidan dropped of

Emma at her dorm. "Thanks. It was a fun night." Emma said. "You're welcome." Aidan gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you

tomorrow." Aidan said. "Ok. Bye." Then Emma went in her dorm. "Hey, I'm back." Emma said. "So how was your date?" "Let's just

say we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Emma said. "Now that's what I call wicked." Evie said. "Hey, I think I'm going to sleep." "Good

idea." Evie said. They changed into there pajamas and went to bed.

 **So what did you guys think? Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. So I have nothing new going on so I'm going to skip right into the story. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _In Emma's dream…_

Emma and Aidan were at the dance dancing together. Just then Maleficent popped out of nowhere and was standing in the middle

of the dance floor. Maleficent got bigger and bigger until she was a dragon. Then there was a voice out of nowhere. It was Mal.

 _Emma the woman who just turned into a dragon will come at the dance and destroy everything you know and love. You have to try_

 _and stop it with this._ Emma turned around and saw Fairy Godmother's wand. Emma went close to it and touched it but the was a

big flash of light. Emma woke up and looked around her. Then Evie woke up. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah. Guess it was just a

weird dream." Emma said and then went back to sleep.

 _Thursday..._

"Folks, the dance is tomorrow. So get ready, 'cause it is going to be the best dance ever." The school announcements said. Emma

was with Aidan. "I can't wait for tomorrow. This is going to be my first school dance ever." Emma said. "Well let me tell you

something. There is going to be slow dance where you and me are going to be close together." Aidan said. "I like the sound of

that." "Hey, I got to go to tourney practice. I'll see you later though." Aidan gave Emma a hug and left. Emma went to her dorm.

 _In Evie's and Emma's dorm..._

Emma came in and saw Evie designing a dress. "Hey is that a dress for the dance?" Emma asked. "Yeah." It was a blue formal baby

doll dress. "I love it." "Well looks who's happy." "I guess Aidan just sort of lit a spark in me. I just feel like I have a special

connection. I'm just going to enjoy it while I can." Emma said. "What do you mean?" "It's nothing. I guess you'll probably find out

tomorrow. You are going to find out all of my little secrets." Then there was a knock at the door. Emma answered it and then there

was a delivery man standing there. "I have a package here for Emma." He said. "That's me." Emma signed and took the package.

"What did you get?" Evie asked. "I don't know. It's not like I was expecting anything." Emma opened it and saw fairy godmother's

wand. There was a little note on it. _Emma, use this to defeat the woman you saw in your dream. You have to bring it with you to_

 _the dance_. The note read. "What is it?" Evie asked and looked. "Fairy godmother's wand? Why should you she give it to you?"

Emma hid the note. "I honestly have no idea." Emma put it in the drawer next to her bed. Just then Emma got a text from Aidan.

 **Hey I'm done with tourney practice. Do u want 2 hang** **out?** Then Emma texted back, **Sure**. Then Emma grabbed her purse.

"Hey, I'm going out with Aidan. So I will see you later." Emma said then left.

 **Hey guys, so what do you think. Do you totally ship Aidan and Emma? Tell me that in the review section. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. So a lot of you guys have been asking to bring Mal back into the story and if I tell then I'm killing the story because then in order to spill I will have to give out a lot of information so just sit back and relax. So for some of you wanting Mal back I only have about 1-2 chapters left after this one. Once I am done with that there will be a new story up so yay. And don't worry guys Mal doesn't disappear in that one. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _Outside on school campus…_

Emma came outside and saw Aidan. She surprised him and went behind his back. She covered his eyes and said, "Guess who." "Is

it my perfect girlfriend." Aidan lifted Emma's hands away from his eyes, turned around, picked her up and then dropped her. "So

where are we going?" Emma asked. "Hold on. I want it to be a suprise. We'll take my car." Aida and Emma went to his car and

drove.

 _Later that day…_

Emma and Aidan were finally there. They got out of the car and Emma asked, "So now can you tell me where we are?" "Not yet.

We still need to get across that bridge and through the forest."Ugh…your killing me." Then Emma and Aidan crossed the bridge and

went through the forest. Emma was so excited she was ahead of Aidan. Once she crossed the bridge she saw the Encanted Lake.

She was staring at it for a while. Aidan catches up to her and saw her staring. "Hey. What's wrong?" Aidan asked. "Huh? Oh,

nothing. I just remembered I saw this in a dream once. There was a couple sitting there and they look like they were having such a

good time. Anyway, what are we doing here?" Emma asked. Aidan held hands with Emma and took her to the platform. "We are

going to practice for tomorrow. You said you've never went to a school dance so I thought we could practice slow dancing." "Oh, no

thank you. I'm not that great." Emma said. "Oh come on how bad could you be?" "Well I guess I could give it a go." "See, that's the

spirit." Aidan said. The they started practicing.

 _Later…_

Emma and Aidan were slow dancing. "See your getting the hang of it. Just follow my lead." Aidan said. They stopped for a while.

"Thanks." Emma said. "For what?" "For showing me that there is something called love in the world." "You are welcome." Aidan

said. Then kissed Emma on the cheek. "Hey we better get going. It's almost sundown." Emma said. "Good point." Then Emma and

Adian left.

 **So guys what do you think? Let me know. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I'm guessing this is the second to last chapter so yay and no yay. So I'm just going to skip right ahead for those of you who want to get it over with. So without further ado here is The Spell.**

 _Friday…_

"Today's the day. The big dance is finally here! It will be from 7-10 pm." The school anoucments said. "OMG! It is finally here. I

can't wait." Emma said. She was with Aidan. "Me neither. Hey I'll pick you up before the dance. I got to go get ready." Aidan said.

They hugged then Aidan left. Then Emma went to her room to get ready.

 _In Emma's and Evie's dorm…_

Emma was dressed up in a red one shoulder dress. She was trying to put in her heels when Evie came out of the bathroom. "Evie,

you look amazing." Emma said. "Thanks. You don't look to bad your self." "Thanks. But you think they would make high heels a lot

easier to put on." Just then Emma got a text from Aidan. **Hey. I'm ready. R u?** Emma read it and answered, **yes.** The Evie

grabbed her purse and said, "I'm going to meet Doug. Do you want to come?" "No. Aidan is coming to pick me up." "K." Then Evie

left. When she left Emma took out the wand from desk and put it in her purse. The there was a knock at the door. Emma answered

it and saw Aidan with his arm out. "May I escort you to the dance?" He asked. "Why, yes you may." Emma said. She wrapped her

arm around his and left.

 _At the dance…_

Emma and Aidan came and saw everything set up and people dancing. "This is exactly how I imagined it." Emma said. Then she

dragged Aidan with her to the dance floor. They starting dancing when she saw Ben standing alone. "Hey, I'll be right back." Emma

said. She went towards Ben and said, "Hey. Your date didn't show up?" "I guess so." "Well for now you can come dance with Aidan

and me." "Oh no. I can't dance." Ben said. "Come on. How bad can you be?" Emma said. Then she took his arm and dragged him

on the dance floor. They saw and went towards to Aidan. "Hey, I brought company." Emma said. "Awesome!" Aidan said. Then Ben

started dancing with them. "All right. Now it's time to take things slow. Grab your date and head on to the dance floor." The DJ said.

Then a slow song started to play and Emma and Adian started to dance together. They were in the middle of there dance and then

Emma collapsed.

 **So guys what did you think? I'm sorry for the clip hanger but I didn't want it to be to long. What do you think happens in the ending? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 15

**OMG guys it is finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for…the ending. I know very sad but all your questions will be answered. I am making a sequel to this so the story continues. So without further ado here is The Spell!**

 _At the dance…_

Emma collapsed while dancing with Aidan. "Emma!" Adian screamed. He went towards her. "I'm sorry." Emma said. "For what?"

Adian said. "For not telling you." Then there was black smoke coming from Emma. When all the smoke came out she was

unconscious. Then the black smoke came together and then created a person. Once it was in a shape of a person the black smoke

disappeared and Maleficent was standing there. "Hello again. Remember me?" She said. "What did you do to Emma?!" Aidan

screamed. "Oh, me? I did nothing. I created Emma to blend in with you crowd so I could rule the world. She wasn't even a real

person." Then Aidan tried attacking her but she turned her fingers and made Aidan go the other way. "Now if you don't mind I have

a world to rule." Maleficent said then cackled. "Mom, stop!" Some yelled in the crowd. She pushed away some people to reveal

herself. It was Mal. "This is a battle between you and me." She said. "How did you escape?" Maleficent asked. Mal held up her hand

while twirling keys around her fingers. "It's not hard once you memorized a spell or two." She said. "Well sweetie you can learn

more spells once I have taken over Auradon. These petty so-called heroes will suffer the same fate that I had to and no one will

escape." Maleficent cackled. "Mom stop! Don't you sometimes feel it in your heart that your maybe taking this thing to far. I turned

on you for a reason. I didn't wanted to be surrounded by hate. I wanted to be surrounded by love." Mal said. "Enough of this

foolishness, Mal. It's time I finally get to see my dreams come true." Then Mal was thinking how she could stop her and then she

saw Emms's purse in the corner of her eye. She ran over to it and pulled out fairy godmother's wand. "Good sweetie. Now give it to

me." Maleficent said. Then Mal pointed the wand at her mother. "Mom, please. I don't want to hurt you." She said. "Mal, you can't

change it." Then Mal chanted a spell and lightning struck out if the wand. It went straight towards Maleficent the she turned into a

bunch of ashes. "I'm sorry." Mal whispered. Then everyone was cheering. She remembered Emma. She ran towards her body. She

checked her pulse. "She's slowly fading." Mal said. "Can't you do something?" Aidan asked. "I can." The she pointed the wand

towards Emma and recited a spell, "Even though my mother was a pest, make Emma your best." Then the wand was giving some

energy. Then Emma slowly opened her eyes. "Aidan?" Emma asked softly. "Emma?" He asked. "Aidan!" Emma hugged him. "I

thought I would never see you again." She said. "Me too." Emma got up and saw Mal. "Thanks." Emma said. "For what?" "For

everything. I think this belongs to you." Emma gave Mal her ring. "And I think this belongs to you." Mal gave Emma the wand. Then

Mal felt someone tapping on her shoulder. When Mal turned around she saw Ben. "Ben!" Mal cried. She gave him a great big hug. "I

missed you." She said. "I missed you too." He said. Then Ben got on one knee and held out a promise ring. "Ben, is this what I

think it is?" Mal asked. "Mal B., will you make me the happiest man and promise to be with me forever?" Ben asked "Yes." Mal said.

Ben gave her the ring and hugged her. "We are not getting right into this thing." Mal said. "Don't worry. It's just a promise ring."

"Well then let's party!" Mal screamed. Then they all started to dance.

 **So guys. Was it more than expected?** **Review. Thanks!**


End file.
